My prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,688,478 discloses apparatus for harvesting floating vegetation such as water hyacinth. This patent also discloses use of a harvesting barge in either a mobile or stationary mode. In a stationary mode, it depends upon water current to bring the water hyacinth or other floating vegetation to the pick-up conveyor which elevates the hyacinth from the water and delivers the hyacinth to a centrifugal thrower which discharges the weeds onto the shore or onto a harvesting barge. It is desirable to concentrate the floating hyacinth prior to harvest to increase the production of the equipment. However, if the accumulated hyacinth complement forms an integrated complement, flow of the complement toward the pick-up conveyor in the harvest zone may stop and the hyacinth will become more densely concentrated but may not move onto the pick-up conveyor. The present invention is a further development of my U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,688,478 and 3,653,192 and relates to the method and apparatus for enhancing the capacity of equipment to harvest floating vegetation by use of a push-pull circulation system to accelerate weed and water movement and cause turbulence to break up the advancing front of hyacinth into harvestable clumps.